The Oracle of Delphi
by Addicted2Books13
Summary: Wonder Woman takes the Titans to see a Fortune Teller at the Pier and get more than they bargain for.


A/N: This is my new one shot story that takes place before Breaking Law that helps clear up some questions. Review please and I'll try to post the next chp to BL soon.

* * *

The Titans walked through the Carnival, with a surprise guest, Princess Diana of the Amazons. She had only just shown up that morning at Titans Tower this morning and told them to meet her at the Carnival on the Pier. The Titans of course were more than curious as to what this was all about… All Diana said was that she was there per request of Bruce Wayne, who most of the Titans were confused on why Bruce Wayne the billionaire owner of Wayne Enterprises would be sending Wonder Woman to their door step, well all but two of them…

"Yo, after we do whatever business we're here for we defiantly gotta play some of these games." Cyborg yelled as they headed mindlessly towards a large tent.

"Yeah with that infinite payroll of ours we could play all day!" BB jumped in improvement...

Raven shook her head as she spoke.

"Do either one of you meatheads ever wonder where all that money comes from?" She looked at Robin who seemed to be looking more and more sullen by every clown they passed, she had her suspicions but she was nowhere near sure of them.

"Don't know don't care, as long as the dough keeps rolling I'm good… And I'm not a meathead, at the least I'm a tofu head." Beastboy proclaimed.

Raven face palmed.

"Diana where are we going?" Robin said finally speaking.

"We're here…" She said monotonously as she stopped in front of the Tent, completely ignoring Robin's question. "Stay here."

She walked in quickly and came out several minutes later, with a young beautiful woman wearing red and burnt yellow Grecian robes. Her eyes were covered in shadows yet they seemed to glow beneath the hood.

"Come I shall see you all now." She said. Everyone looked to each other then hesitantly walked in after Diana.

The room was larger inside than it seemed on the outside; it was layers with rugs and ornate lanterns hung from the cloth ceilings. She gestured for them all to sit down on the throw pillows and all did except Diana who remained standing.

"Titans let me introduce you to a dear old friend of mine, Pythia." She said gracefully gesturing to her.

"Pythia? Do you mean The Oracle of Delphi?" Raven asked almost astounded.

"Do you know any other person of the name?" She said with a laugh.

"But that is impossible, you lived thousands of years ago, you simply cannot be alive?" Raven said in reply.

"You my dear should still be in the pits of Hell and the Earth should have been swallowed by hatred, yet we are here are we not?" That put Raven into submission.

"Tell me for what reasons do you believe you all have been brought here?" Pythia asked.  
No one answered because they truly didn't know...  
"This mirror..." She said pulling one out of thin air... "Will tell you who of the five of you who I need to speak to, that person will be the real reason your here. So place your hands on the mirror." They did so mostly out of curiosity. When they had all their hands on the mirror Pythia placed her hand and electric jolt was sent through them though only 3 of the 5 of them felt it. Cyborg, Raven, and BB jumped away Starfire and Robin remained unharmed.  
"I see... Raven do not fear, your father is gone and will never return, but fear your brothers Cyborg your mother she is not dead, Beast Boy she remembers but she forgets let her be. You 3 now know what you needed to know now leave." She said harshly.  
And they did so too confused by what she had just said to object...  
"You two follow me..." She stood up and moved to the back of the tent opening up another unseen room. They walked in without objection following Diana.  
"No no my dear I see what is in your heart and your intentions are pure but not right." Diana looked annoyed but nodded and stepped out.  
"It is rare that I have two mighty powerful beings in front of me. One an aristocrat who prefers to spend his nights in the surrounded by scum yet parties all day while keeping track of the health of his friends and family." she said gesturing to Robin. "And a brave and valiant alien warrior princess who gave her life and freedom to her people who lives by naiveté and selfless acts surrounding herself with people she has everything and something in common with who fights for the greater good."  
"Two great entities with even greater paths. Did you know that in an entirely different universe you two met on a Tamaranian Slave Ship. She was looking for a betrothed and found you, eventually when Earth attacks Tamaran you turn against your kind and help save Tamaran and make peace by defeating your former master?" Starfire and Robin gave each other curious looks.  
"But that's besides the point your here to learn of your upcoming destiny... You..." She said pointing her large fingernail at Robin.  
"Quick who is your father?" The image of Bruce popped first into his head then his real father John Grayson, then a disturbing memory of when Slade said he'd become like a father to him..."  
"Bruce Wayne, John Grayson, Slade Wilson... Three influential men to you. One haunts your life keeping you in his shadow, One haunts you in your memories holding you back, and the last one haunts you in your mind, your life, and your memories making you question everything that you are. Your coming up to a cross road Dick Grayson and Kori's along for the ride. You will question who you are, what your birth rite is and who's son you truly are. And you will lose yourself to the darkness, you both will, and you won't see it coming. Kori will be the first to go since she has the weaker mind then you. People will perish and friends will disappear and you two will find yourselves in places you never thought possible doing things you will never have done otherwise. You will walk the broken path and fall to the other side, but do not fear. You will bring yourself back find who you are before it is lost again but most importantly you Dick Grayson will find your family, and more importantly you will find your father."

Robin and Starfire blinked, it was seemingly the only noise that was made in the room. It was so quiet all you could is blink…

"You're insane…" Robin stated calmly standing up. "Thank you but I know who my father is…"

Robin left the room but Starfire stayed behind…

"Are you sure…" She asked.

"He will not tell you when this first begins, he'll be too proud to admit it at first. Keep your eyes wary, if he leaves suddenly make sure you go after him. Not only is this his destiny my dear, it is also yours."

Starfire stood up and nodded in thanks and left the room, as Diana walked in.

"What did you tell them… They looked seriously disturbed?"  
"I know Bruce Wayne sent you here Diana I know he wants to know what that boy has in store for him, the darkness that's buried inside him, both of them."

"Exactly if their dangerous we to know!"

"Years ago I foretold of a prophecy years ago when Jump City was first being built_. __The son will turn, the star will follow at his side, three will stand out of place, and the world will fall to its knees. _I'm sorry Diana but that is all I am allowed to tell you." Diana nodded confused and left the room. She then saw the Titans all running for the Rollercoaster line, but before they took off he saw Robin and Starfire stop and he kissed her on the forehead and she hugged him hard. Bruce was not going to be happy…

* * *

A/N: If it seems a little random how Starfire seemed to have her luggage already packed in the first chp. of Breaking Law this is why... Again I interpret that same Prophecy through my stories. Yeah I'm really bad at writing those.


End file.
